


Any Way You Want It

by keirajo



Series: The Decepticon Emperor and His Autobot Lover [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Once upon a time, before the events that are happening now--the Emperor and the Prime spoke of something.  A conversation long forgotten in the jumble of lust, interfacing and speaking of their growing newspark................





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some gijinka Galvatron, Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime fan-art. As far as I know...........I've never seen designs like this, for these three--so I'm pretty sure they're original. XD
> 
> Please enjoy. :)
> 
> https://www.weasyl.com/~keirajo/submissions/1713553/gijinka-galvatron-and-hot-rod-rodimus-prime  
> https://www.weasyl.com/~keirajo/submissions/1723123/chibi-gijinka-rodimus-prime  
> https://www.weasyl.com/~keirajo/submissions/1723124/chibi-gijinka-hot-rod  
> https://www.weasyl.com/~keirajo/submissions/1723126/chibi-gijinka-galvatron

**_ Any Way You Want It _ **

 

_This is a tale from the days of the Emperor and the Prime, when they fought and fragged and were suddenly expecting a newmech that would become Novablaze………….._

 

 

            Rodimus Prime dashed behind a giant piece of rock that towered up high—it was a weird rock that was wide at the base and tapered to nearly a point far over even _his_ head.   **_That_** said a lot for a Transformer that was larger than most average-size Earth habitation buildings.   The rock was easily as tall as one of their great towers in the cities of New York or Chicago!

            Except _this was Chaar_ and its landscape was infinitely strange and barren.    There was rock…………and minerals…………and _more rocks_.

            And there were also the beginnings of a true palace and a small city in the short distance away from where the Emperor of the Decepticons and a young Autobot Prime were having a regular fight-and-soon-to-frag session.  

            Rodimus appreciated _everything_ —from the stark landscape of Chaar and the fierce taunts and growls coming from the powerful war machine pursuing him.   Even though Springer thought he _must’ve_ been hit too hard by Galvatron and lost some of his sensibility in all the fighting that had happened………….his old friend _didn’t approve_ of this unusual relationship.   But not a single one of the Autobots could ever complain about the accords.   And even though it was only a few months since the accords were drafted and signed, Galvatron very  honorably held on to his end and the Autobots were surprised to have more free time on their hands to pursue personal projects and the like.

            It was worth _all the effort_.   Especially when Rodimus Prime had all **_this_** , too—the undivided attentions of a crazy, wild Decepticon…………….. 

………….. _and the newspark growing in his chest_.

            It had only been a couple weeks since he’d returned from the Galactic Alliance’s Leadership Conference……..where he’d encountered a very old Quintesson and learned of the impossible miracle that he and Galvatron had forged together.   It was still a very strange thing to consider—the ignition of a brand new Spark in his chest and the beginnings of a newmech that would belong to them both.

            Though it _could be_ a femme, too.   Rodimus Prime didn’t think that would be so bad………….his short existence in this world had Arcee in it, somewhere on the periphery of his life.   He knew what a femme was…………..and if this newspark inside turned out to be a femme when it was born—he’d be perfectly happy with **_that_** , too.  Newmech or newfemme, he’d be _happy_ to have this offspring with Galvatron—the violent, crazy warrior mech that he loved with all of his Spark.

            Not that Galvatron could even comprehend the emotion of love, but that was okay as well.   _Galvatron was Galvatron_ —he didn’t need to be anyone else.

            “ _Pah!_    I just killed you, _twice_ ………….and you were not paying any kind of attention to me!”  A deep, familiar voice growled as a firm servo went around Rodimus Prime’s neck cabling and pushed him hard back into the rock.

            The stone crumbled and cracked as his head and spoiler were pushed hard enough into the rock-face to leave an impression of his frame.

            “My lord…………….I _always_ wish for that,” Rodimus whispered, softly, a bit of his old self-hatred surfacing when Galvatron said those particular words to him.

            The Decepticon Leader snarled, furiously, pulling the young Autobot Leader’s faceplate close to his.  Red glass-covered optics stared into bright blue ones for a long several moments, before Galvatron shoved his rival and lover back into the rock even harder this time.

            “ _Stop this, Prime_ …………..I **_dislike_** when you speak of your old desires like this.   You are my bright flame and I wish you to **_burn brightly_** for me!”  Galvatron snapped, slamming Rodimus into the rock-face several times and bringing a cascade of crumbling stone falling on top of them and around them.

            Rodimus couldn’t help but be charmed at Galvatron’s strange way of expressing his own form of “ _love_ ” towards him.   Galvatron cared about Rodimus Prime’s continued existence—and **_that_** really meant a lot, considering where they started from—it was Galvatron was trying to kill him and Rodimus wanted to be killed.

            “ _One day_ …………” the flame-colored mech gasped against the pressure Galvatron had on his neck cabling.   Galvatron’s servo loosened to hear his Prime speak his words clearer.  “One day………….I **_will_** burn brightly for you, my Emperor………….. _and in that moment I will have truly_ …………..stolen your Spark and made it **_mine_** , always and forever,” he said, softly, a hand lightly laying over Galvatron’s on his neck.

            Galvatron roared with laughter, letting go of Rodimus Prime’s neck.   He leaned forwards, pressing his Autobot prize’s frame into the rock, using his own frame to do so this time.   He stared into the blue glass-covered optics again and grinned excitedly, showing sharpened incisor denta.

            “I look forward to seeing you **_try_** , my Prime,” the purple-and-grey mech chuckled, nuzzling the neck cabling he’d been grabbing just a few moments ago and began skimming his lips and denta over the thick grey cables and their shield coverings.

            _Oh_ , **_this_** was not good…………….Rodimus felt his carrying protocols shift into attentive mode, flooding his body with need and desire—even beyond what he _normally_ felt when he was near Galvatron.   He needed to explain all this to Galvatron _before he forgot_ that he needed to explain it all to the powerful war machine!   The young Prime reached up and grabbed two of the three tines of the Decepticon Leader’s crowned helm and forcefully pulled the bulkier mech’s head away from him.

            “Galvatron………. _wait_.   **_Look_**.  I seriously want to go further and frag all night long………….but I _gotta_ tell you something first,” Rodimus panted, trying to reclaim his senses, which were all screaming “ _frag me now!_ ” inside of him.

            “ _Talking may wait_.   You clearly do not wish me to wait, either………..” Galvatron responded with a pout in his vocalizer, trying to push back towards Rodimus’ bleeding neck cables.

            “ _I don’t_!   But I **_have_** to!   We have to talk about the **_newspark_**!”  Rodimus cried loudly, hoping that’d get Galvatron’s attention.

            And it _did_.   Galvatron pulled away and gently pulled Rodimus out of his frame-shaped dent in the rocks behind him.   “Is there a problem so soon?”   He asked, with as much concern as the Decepticon Leader ever had for anything whatsoever.

            Rodimus sank to the rocky, barren ground, pulling Galvatron with him, and they sat side-by-side, with both of their backs against the very same rock the flame-colored mech had just been slammed into a dozen times already.   He began explaining everything that First Aid learned or was currently theorizing, based on what was on Raj-ur-Malekk’s datapad.   How it was originally meant to be a thing for the slaves to reproduce and cut costs, but the Quintessons could never make it work and abandoned the idea—how Vector Sigma changed their frames over the millennia and the protocols were no longer existent in any of the Cybertronians’ frames.   How Unicron restored Galvatron’s creation protocols and the Matrix of Leadership had reformatted Rodimus Prime’s entire body, reestablishing those same protocols.   It was the Spark-bonding that had ignited the newspark—which was what the Quintessons _didn’t_ have their original creations do.

            “Reformatted……………your frame?”  Galvatron asked, curiously, looking over at his lover and rival.  His gaze wandered up and down the flame-colored frame next to him.   “But you have _always_ looked like this—even when I was trying to kill you inside of Unicron’s body!”   He complained.

            “I looked like this, _physically_ ……………but I was **_smaller_**.   You don’t remember how much smaller I was then?   The Matrix _expanded_ my frame—to be able to face you on _equal ground_.   I guess it messed with my insides as well,” Rodimus answered with a chuckle, reaching over to give Galvatron’s helm a fond pat.

            “ _Ah_.   **_I see_**.  I suppose I only remember your flames,” the Decepticon Leader murmured, softly.

            “There are two things that you and I need to do over a portion of my carrying—things we _absolutely must_ do,” the young, flame-colored mech said, firmly, turning sideways so he can look at Galvatron.   The Decepticon Leader turned to face towards Rodimus in the same way.   “Share Sparklight and frag ourselves senseless—in fact, what you were seeing in my _overly-eager frame_ was the forge protocols making me sexually-receptive to you.   Sparklight and fragging need to be done while the newspark is growing within my chest—the Sparklight will infuse our data to our offspring and the CNA will let it adapt our data into a new being entirely.   The fragging………….. _well_ , I need your transfluid to help forge the eventual frame and I need your charge to provide the energy for the frame to shape itself.   Your transfluid and charge will meet with some similar materials in an area here………….” the younger mech said, placing a servo over his abdomen.   “It’s called the _gestation tank_ ………..my body will also produce some raw materials in response to you fragging me, all in this tank.   In about six months after the ignition—the newspark will drop via a special pathway from my Spark to the gestation tank, where it will merge with the core frame.   After that………….don’t need Sparklight anymore, but fragging is still welcome—the more transfluid and charge you can donate to the growing frame, the stronger it’ll be.”

            “I do not understand all of what you have said, but I think I grasp the base concepts of it.   _But_ …………will **_this_** not expand as well—this gestation tank?   Because surely a newmech will not be so tiny as that tiny Spark already inside of you!”  Galvatron said, a puzzled look on his faceplate as he laid a servo over Rodimus Prime’s abdomen, but he was trying very hard to follow the whole explanation.

            “That’s right.   At some point……………they’re going to have to cut away some of my chestplating—my core frame will soften and become more flexible, so that it can expand as the gestation tank does, to accommodate the growth of the sparkling’s frame,” Rodimus Prime explained, making a motion on his chestplate about where he thought they might cut away.

            Galvatron frowned.   He knew that a Cybertronian’s armour could be removed and refitted, but it was not without pain and discomfort.   Every Cybertronian’s self-healing nanites had a bonding fluid that went between derma and armour along the frame.   He had _no desire_ to see his precious Prime in any other pain than what he chose to put the mech through himself!

            “ _But_ …………..for a while, until the gestation tank gets too big and the sparkling’s frame gets too heavy—my carrier protocols are going to be in overdrive trying to get you to frag me as often as you can,” Rodimus concluded with a light chuckle.

            “ ** _Tch_**.   I hope that does not mean you are _challenging me_ , Prime—because I can last as long as you do in a fragging contest!”   Galvatron growled, fiercely.

            “If you can keep up with me, then you’ll get an amazing reward at the end…………..when that sparkling comes out of my frame and you will see what you are capable of forging— _which none other in this universe can_ ,” Rodimus Prime laughed, leaning over and hugging his powerful lover’s shoulders.

            Galvatron gave a soft purr of pleasure and suggested taking it to the palace, engage in a perfect bath and, then, to his berth for the fragging to begin.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            One thing Rodimus Prime could easily admit for certain, _Galvatron could seriously kiss_.   Regardless of his violent nature, leading to some hitting, kicking and some light bondage elements to the interfacing portion of their relationship—kissing may be the closest thing to a normal, loving relationship that Galvatron could perform.   His denta—sharpened fangs in the incisors— ** _that_** was something to get used to first, when it came to mouth-to-mouth kissing…….though the fangs were very perfect when it came to playing around with his neck cabling…………but Rodimus had cut his glossa a few times when they’d been deeply kissing.

            Not that it perturbed Galvatron in any way, since he enjoyed licking Rodimus’ bleeding neck cables—so tasting Rodimus Prime’s lifeblood in their mouths didn’t bother him whatsoever.

            But it made Rodimus’ glossa sting whenever he drank Energon for the next full week…………. _every single time._

            Rodimus Prime got better over time, though.   He went from an innocent, virgin mech taken violently by this powerful war machine…………to gaining more sexual skill and interest each and every time he was together with Galvatron.

            “ _Nnnnnngh………. **more**_ ,” Rodimus moaned, clutching at Galvatron.  He was so very close to overloading, but Galvatron just _wasn’t moving_ inside of him—instead he was using his mouth and servos to tease.   “ _Please, my lord…………. **please**_!”  He begged as Galvatron’s mouth came down upon his again—and a wet, teasing glossa plundered his mouth commandingly.

            His fuel pump was pulsing so hard, he thought it might explode inside his chest.   The flame-colored mech could feel Galvatron’s large spike driven deep inside his valve, but _he wasn’t moving_.   Light charge was teasing and dancing around the full organ inside him, it all just drove Rodimus Prime’s lust even higher.

            “Can you not reach overload without my assistance?”  Galvatron laughed, pulling his mouth away from the young Prime’s and looked down into his optics.

            “You can move…………. _you can frag me hard— **I can take it**_!”  Rodimus begged, his faceplate flushed and a dark pink beneath his blue optics.  “ ** _Please!!!_** ”  He cried, softly and pleadingly up at his lover.

            Galvatron swiped his glossa indulgently over the flame-colored mech’s jaw and lips.  “I _know_ you can take it, you have taken it quite often before,” he purred quietly, so that only the mech beneath him could hear his words.

            “Don’t……… _don’t you want to overload_ ……….inside of me?”  Rodimus whimpered, wanting to reach his arms out to do something— _anything!_ —but Galvatron had them pinned with his own servos, wrapped behind the flame-colored mech’s backstrut.   Galvatron’s heavy weight on top of his frame triggered waves of lust, rippling through every sensor in his frame.

            But it was the data-port connections that prevented _anything_ from happening whatsoever.   Galvatron had offlined all the programs and protocols that would let Rodimus overload on his own.   All of this was merely a game they played, and they were both playing their parts well—so that when Galvatron chose to unlock the programs and protocols for overload within the young Prime, they would _both_ achieve an ultimate pleasure.

            “Oh, I most certainly **_do_** , my Prime!”  Galvatron chortled in response to the whimpering, trembling mess of a mech beneath him.  “But let us see………..?   You had _challenged_ me to defeat you in overloading or something like that—had you not?   Thus………… _I must pace myself_ —and therefore, I will make you follow **_my_** pace!”  He said, commandingly.   “And have you not already overloaded……….. _hmmm_ , I do believe I count about four times we have already taken small pleasures for ourselves…..?”   He chuckled, swiping his glossa over Rodimus’ lips again.

            Galvatron was right—they’d both already had two heated overloads in the bath and made it halfway to the berth before Rodimus had pushed Galvatron to the floor and they interfaced hotly again, reaching a satisfying overload.  Then Galvatron had pushed Rodimus to the edge of the berth and they fragged standing up—or at least the Decepticon Leader was on his pedes, ramming hard into the flame-colored mech…………who had his head and shoulders buried on the berth, with his aft in the air, taking the steel-hard spike with loud mewling and crying for more.

            “And it seems that the only way I can ensure you follow _my pace_ and not your own—I must keep a tight leash on your systems, my sexy Prime,” Galvatron purred, pressing his glossa into the younger mech’s mouth and kissing him long and indulgently once more.   “You need not beg, nor need you worry—we shall reach the overload that you are so desperately craving _soon enough_ ,” he added, pulling back just enough to play with the neck cabling of his precious Rodimus Prime.

            Galvatron checked Rodimus Prime’s systems and programs again—shutting down some of the unnecessary ones that had come back online through mere reflex or the carrier protocols.   It seemed that while he could tame _any_ of the protocols and programs within the younger mech, the carrier protocols kept bringing programs back up within the system—if only for no reason except to rile Rodimus Prime up and make him excited and aroused.   The Emperor of the Decepticons could clearly see that he would never be able to tame those carrier protocols—which were doing everything they could to keep the interface drive active and in a state of need, including activating utterly useless programs within the young Prime’s system.

            “ _Galva_ ………….. ** _Galvatron_** ………….my arms…………think my arms have gone offline………..” Rodimus mumbled against the center tine of his lover’s crowned helm, which was nudging his lips as the powerful mech was busy licking and biting at his neck cabling.   He licked at it, just a little bit, because it was there and _he was horny_ …….

            Galvatron pulled up and tilted his head puzzled at Rodimus Prime.  “I have not touched any of your frame function programs,” he said, a slight pout in his voice.

            “ _I know_.   I just……….I **_think_** they’ve been held in that locked position so long, they went offline……….” the flame-colored mech answered, softly.  “Sorry…………I guess my frame doesn’t yet have the endurance for some binding holds yet.   Are your arms tired, too?”   He asked, kindly.

            “ _Of course not_ , but I suppose we may relax the binding hold,” the powerful war machine mumbled, letting go of the wrists beneath the flame-colored frame.  He held himself up with one arm and used his free arm to pull one of Rodimus’ arms out from behind him—then he did the same for the other.   “You must still endure my weight,” he laughed, a teasing tone in his vocalizer.

            “I can do that……………but I **_really_** …………….. _really wanna overload_ ……………” Rodimus moaned, his limp arms at his sides as he gazed longingly up into Galvatron’s faceplate.

            “ _So impatient_!”   The grey-and-purple mech laughed.  “Before we do so, perhaps we should do the _other thing_ that you said was necessary for our newspark?”  He inquired, opening his chestplate.

            “ _Oh_.   Oh yeah………. _heh_ …………forgot………….” Rodimus chuckled, a little embarrassed that he got so wrapped up in the interfacing that he forgot the part about Sparklight.   “ _Um_ ……….do you mind?   Since I _can’t_ move my arms and all………..” he murmured, smiling up at Galvatron.

            Galvatron chuckled softly and opened Rodimus Prime’s chestplate, noticing that behind the very visible Matrix of Leadership, the younger mech’s spark-casing had irised wide open and he could see nothing but beautiful blue-white brilliance.   And then he saw the small, lavender newspark stop in the opening of the spark-casing, as if curious about why there was so much light and other sensations all of the sudden.   The Decepticon Leader chuckled fondly and leaned down, so that the blue-white Spark and the crimson Spark we near enough to share their combined Sparklights with the tiny, lavender newspark.   The newspark sent tiny, little tendrils out, grabbing at the lights of both its sire’s and its carrier’s Sparks—seeming as if it never wanted to let go of either.

            When Galvatron slowly rose to pull away and Rodimus’ spark-casing began to ease itself to a more closed aspect, the lavender newspark circled back into the protective casing of its carrier’s Spark—and then chestplates were closed.

            “Can I………… _ummm_ ………….will you frag me harder now and let me overload?”  Rodimus asked, his voice sounding very small and very nervous as he looked up at Galvatron desperately.

            Galvatron roared with laughter and swept his arms down beside his hips to yank out the data-interfacing cables.  Hip plating closed on both mechs and then Galvatron reached down to grab Rodimus’ legs behind the knees.   He yanked the younger mech’s frame up and bent him over—leaning forwards in perfect synch, so that they had never become disconnected via spike and valve—and now he was pressing his frame _downwards_ into the flame-colored frame’s valve.

            “ _Oh…………. **whoa** …………..wow_…………….” Rodimus gasped, feeling a new pressure point or two inside his valve being hit with the new position.   “ _Holy Primus…………frag me really hard, my Emperor!_ ”  The young Prime groaned, his wobbly arms trying to reach up to grab for his powerful lover’s frame.   “ ** _Any way you want it_** —just frag me so hard I can’t stay online any longer!!!”  He moaned, desperately.

            “ _Pfft_.   Of course, my sexy Prime!”   Galvatron chortled, beginning to thrust his hips a little—then he began thrusting harder as he felt the flame-colored frame shifting and quaking beneath him.   Every thrust pressed Rodimus’ head and spoiler deeper into the berth, until the points of the sunbright yellow spoiler were bending a bit and sending waves of sensation rippling through the younger mech’s frame.

            “ _Oh frag……….. **oh frag** that’s amazing!_   **_Harder_** _, my Emperor! **I can take it**!!!_”  Rodimus sobbed and mewled, his body heating up and charge building within him.

            “Of course you can………….. _you are my Prime_!”  Galvatron purred, making each thrust harder and deeper than the last one until the flame-colored mech beneath him arched as much as he could in the bent position and overloaded, pleasure and charge exploding inside of him and caused his valve to squeeze and the calipers rippled in a pattern over the thick black spike of the powerful war machine’s, meant to drain him of every last drop of charge and transfluid.   “ _Haaaaaah_ ………..yes, my Prime—that was a very fantastic evening of fragging,” the Decepticon Leader said, finally finding just enough strength to pull out after his overload.

            “ _Mmm_ ,” Rodimus mumbled.

            “Does this mean _I have won_ our little fragging contest?   Because I believe _I am still conscious_ and I could probably go for one more,” the grey-and-purple mech teased, leaning over Rodimus’ limp frame.

            “ _Pfft_ ………yeah, whatever,” Rodimus murmured, reaching a hand up to caress Galvatron’s faceplate.  “ _I **love** you, you fragging maniac_.”

            “Perhaps one day you shall manage to conquer me, my Prime—it would be interesting to see if you ever can,” Galvatron chortled, grabbing the limp mech and dragging him to the headboard end of the bed and then began scooping up blankets to bury them in the weight and the warmth of the aftermath of overloading and the familiar feel of one another’s bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title comes from the Journey song. XD
> 
> I've given you two very big clues that will tease the next upcoming epic--especially considering the events revealed in "A Light in the Darkness". There will be a usual "Life" short chapter series 'fic that leads up to the epic itself that comes up next. :D
> 
> This was a surprise slated for New Year's, but I went ahead and wrapped up my MegaRod (IDW) pairing "Starlight Kisses" first, which was more appropriate for the holiday. :)


End file.
